


Lilla Häxa Lotte Yanson

by Nocticola



Series: Finnish [7]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: 1x16 Pohjola's Ordeal, 1x4 Nightfall, English for those who wanna know what the hell i'm trying to say in the other 2 languages, English translation, Förlåt min svenska det är dålig, Gen, Jag är finskspråkiga och svenska är min tredje språk, Men Lotte är en finlandsvenka, Mutta hän on myös Suomesta joten kirjoitan omalla kielelläni, Suomi | Finnish, Svenska | Swedish, Så jag vill skriva lite om honom på svenska, fennoswede character, possibly saami character
Language: Svenska
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: Trilingual fic about Lotte Yanson.Ch. 1 på svenska Lilla Häxa (193 orden)Ch. 2 suomeksi Pikku Noita (173 sanaa)Ch. 3 in English Little Witch (214 words)Written for European Day of Languages Sept 26th, 2017.





	1. Lotte på svenska

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette/gifts).



> Huge thanks for my lovely beta Thette for fixing my Swedish mistakes.  
> Written for European Day of Languages Sept 26th, 2017.  
> Hopefully I will write more Lotte after I watch the rest of LWA (I've seen the specials, 1x1-1x4 and 1x16 twice)

Lotte är stolt över sitt mångfacetterad arv. Hon är svenskspråkig finländare, en finlandsvensk. Men hennes mamma är också Same. Det betyder att de har många olika magier in hennes familj. Hon specialiserar sig på sångmagi och på kommunicera med andar. Hon gillar verkligen Luna Nova, men är inte världens bästa student. 

Hennes attityd till att vara häxa är inte enkel. Hon älskar sin familj och magi och allt det där, men Finland är inte så magiskt längre. Det är därför hennes familj också har en L Kiosk, där de säljer magiska föremål. Andra barn mobbade henne för att hon vara en häxa och hon kände sig ofta ensam. Night Fall-böckerna hjälpte mycket. Hon är inte någon vidare författare, men hon älskar att prata med andra fans och hon skriver lite ’fanfiction’, bara för sig själv. Det gör henne lycklig. 

Hon saknar sina föräldrar när hon är på Luna Nova, så hon längtar efter att åka hem tilsammans med Sucy och Akko. Hon hoppas att resan kommer att gå bra. Det ska bli så skönt att basta! Hon saknar verkligen bastu och finsk mat. Det är härligt att få komma hem ett litet tag.


	2. Pikku Noita Lotte Yanson

Lotte on ylpeä moninaisesta sukutaustastaan. Hän on ruotsia puhuva suomalainen, suomenruotsalainen. Mutta hänen äitinsä on myös saamelainen. Se tarkoittaa, että hänen perheessään on monta erilaista taikuutta. Hän on erikoistunut laulettuun taikaan ja henkien kanssa kommunikointiin. Hän pitää Luna Novasta paljon, mutta hän ei ole mikään paras oppilas.

Hänen asenteensa noitana olemiseen ei ole yksinkertainen. Hän rakastaa perhettään ja taikaa ja kaikkea, mutta Suomi ei ole enää kovin taikamainen nykyään. Sen vuoksi hänen perheellään on L-Kioski, jossa myydään taika esineitä. Toiset lapset kiusasivat häntä noituudesta. Se sai hänet tuntemaan itsensä yksinäiseksi. Night Fall kirjat auttoivat siinä paljon. Hän itse ei ole hyvä kirjoittamaan, mutta hän rakastaa jutella muiden fanien kanssa ja hän on kirjoittanut vähän ’fanifiktiota’ vain hänelle itselleen. Se tekee hänet iloiseksi. 

Hän on ikävöinyt vanhempiaan kun hän on ollut Luna Novassa, joten hän on iloinen että voi vierailla kotona Akkon ja Sucyn kanssa. Hän toivoo, että matka menee hyvin. Tulee olemaan niin mukavaa käydä saunassa. Hän on ikävöinyt saunaa hyvin paljon. Ja suomalaista ruokaa. On niin mukava mennä kotiin vähäksi aikaa.


	3. Little Witch Lotte Yanson

Lotte is proud of her multifaceted heritage. She is a Swedish speaking Finn, a Fennoswede. But her mother is also Saami. This means her family has many different types of magic in it. She has specialized in magic that is sung and in communicating with spirits. She really likes Luna Nova but she is not the best student.

Her attitudes on being a witch are not simple. She loves her family and magic and all, but Finland is not a very magical place these days. Because of this, her family has a L-Kiosk where they also sell magical items. Other kids teased her on being a witch. It made her feel very lonely. The Night Fall books helped a lot with that. She isn’t a very good writer herself, buut she loves talking with other fans and she has written a small amount of fanfiction, only for herself. It makes her happy.

She has missed her parents while she’s been at Luna Nova, so she is very happy about being able to visit home with Akko and Sucy. She hopes the trip goes well. It will be so good to go to sauna. She has missed sauna a lot. And Finnish food. It will be so good to go home for a little while.


End file.
